A Sweeney Todd Christmas Carol
by Todd666
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Sweeney Todd is being his usual, cruel and mean-spirited self. What do the fates have in store for him when he's visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future? Based off of the book A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Prologue**

Sweeney Todd glared out of his large window at the citizens of London below. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was in a merry mood, well, except for him. Scowling, Sweeney began to sharpen his razor at a rapid pace. He grunted when he accidently cut himself. Cursing, Sweeney walked across the room and grabbed a cloth to wrap around his wounded hand. He winced when he heard all-too-familiar knocking on his door.

"Breakfast, Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett announced cheerfully as she entered Sweeney's shop. He watched her like a hawk as she placed his food down on his desk. When she faced him, her eyes widened slightly when she noticed the bloody cloth around his hand.

"Mr. Todd, I thought tha' we discussed tha' there'll be no more killin' people!" She scolded. Sweeney glared at her, removing the cloth to reveal his wound. Mrs. Lovett let out a gasp and rushed to his side, seizing his arm firmly.

"Mr. Todd, wot did yeh do to your hand?"

"I _cut_ it, you silly woman," He growled dangerously. Mrs. Lovett paid no attention to his pissy mood. With his arm still in her grasp, Mrs. Lovett led Sweeney down to her shop for more proper bandaging.

"You're th' silly one, useless thing. Cuttin' yourself with yer own razor. I would think tha' now that th' Judge an' Beadle are no more, you'd cheer up some an' quit your broodin'!" As she said this, Mrs. Lovett gingerly poured some Gin on the wound to clean it. Sweeney clenched his jaw, but did not make a sound. Mrs. Lovett then began to bandage up Sweeney's hand. She made sure that he could still shave with it by not wrapping it too tight.

"There. All better, love. Be more careful next time." Sweeney glared at Mrs. Lovett as he got up.

"You are not my mother, Mrs. Lovett. So, quit treatin' me like a child." Mrs. Lovett stared up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, maybe if yeh didn't _act_ like a child, I wouldn't treat yeh like one," She pointed out. Sweeney took a step closer to Mrs. Lovett, wearing a furious look on his face.

"There will be one more killing in this building if you do not shut that hole in your face!" Sweeney bellowed. Mrs. Lovett stared at him, her eyes wide and her lips tightly shut. His look lingered upon her for a moment before he turned and headed back up to his shop.

"Bloody woman…I'd be doin' the world a favor if I permanently silenced her," Sweeney muttered darkly as he entered his shop. He collapsed in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. It had been two months since he had gotten his revenge, two months since Mrs. Lovett had made him swear that he'd stop his killing spree. The woman did have a point about it being unnecessary to continue killing, but when the barber was in a bad mood, the urge to kill was very strong. Sighing, Sweeney got up and stared out the window. He glared at a happy couple kissing in the middle of the street.

"Naïve fools," He grumbles, turning away from the window when he hears his door open. A cheerful looking elder comes in, giving Sweeney a toothy grin.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Todd! How are you today?"

"Wonderful," Sweeney spat sarcastically. The man took no notice to Sweeney's sarcasm.

"I would like a clean shave, please. I'm leaving town this afternoon to visit family in Plymouth," The man stated happily as he removed his coat and took a seat in the barber chair. Sweeney shaved the man as quickly as possible and sent him on his way. The barber was relieved when the overly-cheerful man was gone. With a sigh, Sweeney continued to stare out the window and brood.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett left Sweeney wordlessly after she brought up his dinner, which was a relief to him. He really didn't want to put up with her pointless chatter about how wonderful Christmas was. Sweeney approached the meal that Mrs. Lovett had left for him. It was the usual pie with ale, or so he thought. At second glance, there were two gingerbread men beside the pie. Sweeney glared at the cookies with pure hate. He sat down and began to eat in silence. It was then that he heard a loathing voice calling his name.

"_Mr. Todd."_

Sweeney turned and saw two people he did not ever want to see again. The barber jumped up and faced Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford. They were each transparent and they were covered in chains.

"_Mr. Todd, you are damned."_ The Turpin ghost stated. Sweeney glared at the two of them, not at all afraid.

"You got what was coming to you, Turpin. You mutilated my wife and drove her to killing herself. And you," Sweeney turned his attention to the Beadle's ghost, "You helped him ruin my life."

"_As you can see, Mr. Todd, we are suffering for our crimes." _The Beadle said quietly.

"_You shall suffer, too, if you do not change your ways."_ The Judge whispered cryptically. Sweeney stared at the two ghosts, confusion washing over his features.

"Why are you here to warn me of my fate?"

"_Because, like you, we were not always corrupted and cruel."_ The ghost of the Beadle stated.

"_Prepare yourself, Mr. Todd. There will be three other spirits visiting you tonight. The first will come at the strike of one."_ Before Sweeney could ask any more questions, the ghosts of Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford disappeared without a trace. Sweeney stood still, waiting for anymore weird encounters. He pulled his watch out to check the time. It was 8:15 PM. Sighing, Sweeney turned and finished eating his dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**The Ghost of Christmas Past**

Sweeney paced in his room all night, frequently checking his pocket watch for the time. The time was 12:48 AM. The barber growled as he plopped down in his chair. Was he only imagining the spirits of Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford? That could be the case. Sweeney would not deny the fact that he could be a nutter. Then again, who isn't? Again, the barber checked his watch. The time was 12:51 AM. Sweeney leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. Feeling restless, Sweeney got up and began to pace again. It always helped him think and unwind himself. 12:56 AM. Sweeney took a seat on his cot, looking towards the window. It was a clear, moon-lit night. Sweeney scowled. 1:00 AM.

"Sweeney Todd," Said a soft and kind voice from the other side of the room. Sweeney turned and froze. Lucy Barker stood a few feet away from him, wearing a sad look on her face. Sweeney blinked a couple times before he stood and cautiously approached her.

"Lucy?" He whispered hoarsely. She nodded, taking his hand.

"Come with me, Sweeney. I have much to show you." When Lucy looked towards the window, Sweeney and the ghost of his wife found themselves down in the pie shop. It was bright and full of laughter. Cautiously, Sweeney approached the entrance to the parlor and peeked inside. What he saw stunned him. Benjamin Barker and his beautiful wife were opening presents with the Lovetts.

"This can't be possible," Sweeney whispered.

"This was your first Christmas in Fleet Street," Lucy stated as she watched the merry scene. The two of them watched as Ben opened his gift from a younger Mrs. Lovett. It was a set of fine razors, the very same set that would kill countless people in the future. Ben looked at Mrs. Lovett at a loss of words.

"Well, love, if yer goin' to be a proper barber, yeh need a proper set o' razors," Mrs. Lovett stated simply, although she wore a tell-tale smile. Both Ben and Lucy hugged Mrs. Lovett, very grateful for her gift.

"You're the best landlady anyone could ever have!" Ben exclaimed cheerfully.

"An' you two are th' best tenants a landlady could 'ave."

"I forgot that it was her who gave me those razors," Sweeney muttered quietly. Lucy looked at him sadly.

"You forgot a lot of things after you were sent to Australia." Lucy took Sweeney's hand and they were now in Hyde Park. There was a Christmas celebration going on. Sweeney spotted Ben, Lucy, and the Lovetts skating; they all were very happy and joyous.

"I remember this," Sweeney stated as he walked closer to the scene, "This was our second Christmas together. You were pregnant with Johanna." Lucy nodded as she watched the scene.

"What happened to you, Sweeney Todd?" She asked. He turned and looked at her.

"You know what happened," He said softly. She stared at him, the scene of his family and the Lovetts disappearing completely. Now, they were in a dark place all too familiar to Sweeney Todd. Sweeney stiffened when he looked around the dark scene. They were in the mess hall in the Australian prison. Although everyone there were prisoners, they were all celebrating Christmas, all except for one man. Sweeney saw himself sitting alone, wearing that all-too-familiar scowl on his face. Another prisoner approached him, looking concerned.

"I remember him. His name was Jonathan Moore. He was wrongfully charged like me. He was my only friend in this Hell," Sweeney stated, his gaze softening, "He died a week after this Christmas, on New Year's day."

"Come on, Ben. It's Christmas! Everyone else is celebrating!" Ben did not look up at the man by his side. His eyes narrowed as he watched the other prisoners.

"How could anyone celebrate in this Hell? When I want to celebrate Christmas, I want to be home with my family and friends, not in this prison of filth and hate." Jonathan stared at Ben, feeling concerned, but he left him alone to celebrate with the others. Ben scowled slightly, watching him go.

"He was very naïve. That's why he died," Sweeney muttered darkly. Lucy placed her hand on Sweeney's shoulder. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, neither uttering a word for the longest time. When Sweeney looked away from her, they were back in his barber shop.

"I must go, now," Lucy said softly.

"Must you go?" Sweeney asked. She looked at him, having no need to answer his question. She turned and walked away, stopping at the entrance to his shop.

"The Ghost of Christmas Present will come at two." With that said, Lucy vanished completely. Sweeney, after a moment of staring at the spot Lucy once stood in, took out his watch. The time read 1:59 AM.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**The Ghost of Christmas Present**

Sweeney turned to see someone _very_ familiar staring back at him. The barber blinked a couple times, but Signor Pirelli did not disappear. The two stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"Mr. Todd," Pirelli finally said.

"Signor Pirelli," Sweeney answered stupidly. Again, neither spoke for a few minutes.

"You-a know why-a I'm-a here, correct?" The Italian asked. Sweeney nodded, giving him a questioning look.

"You're not really an Italian, Davey." Pirelli shook his head.

"No, but it's-a who I-a became, Signor. I am-a somebody as Pirelli but I am a nobody as Davey," He exclaimed. Sweeney shrugged, approaching the Italian.

"Let's get this over with," He growled. Pirelli looked towards the door to see Mrs. Lovett entering with Sweeney's dinner. Sweeney, at first, was shocked to see her and was even more shocked that she didn't seem to notice either him or the Italian.

"Dinner," She said coldly, glancing at the window. Sweeney turned and almost gasped when he saw himself staring out of it.

"This is earlier today," Sweeney stated, covering the shock in his voice.

"Si, let's-a follow her." Sweeney and Pirelli followed Mrs. Lovett down to her shop. A simple meal was sitting at one of the booths, along with Toby. Mrs. Lovett sat down and wordlessly began to eat. Toby, after a moment of staring, did the same.

"Are you alright, mum?" The boy asked as Sweeney stood beside Mrs. Lovett. Pirelli stood beside the boy, regarding him with a sad smile. Sweeney noticed, but turned his attention back to Mrs. Lovett when she spoke.

"I'm fine, love," She said half-heartedly. Toby gave her a look.

"I know wot yer upset about. I saw everythin' this mornin', mum. I 'eard wot he said to yeh." Mrs. Lovett's gaze shot up at Toby, her eyes stern.

"Wot happened this mornin' does not concern yeh." Toby didn't let up.

"He threatened to _kill_ yeh, mum! And we both know tha' he's capable o' doin' so!"

"Tha's enough," Mrs. Lovett said in a dangerously quiet tone. Toby reluctantly stopped the conversation, glaring up at the ceiling. Sweeney knew why Toby glared up at the ceiling, he was glaring at him.

"I know that' yer tryin' t' help, love," Mrs. Lovett said after a while, "But I don't want yeh to get over your head in me own issues, alright?" Toby looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I worry about yeh, mum." Mrs. Lovett smiled back, her eyes getting moist.

"I know." They then ate in silence. Sweeney stared at Mrs. Lovett, feeling uneasy.

"I miss this lad," Pirelli stated in his native, cockney accent. Sweeney looked at the ghost.

"By how you treated him, I thought that you hated him." Pirelli shook his head.

"I have a bad temper, you see. He was the only thing I could take it out on. Course, I'd always feel bad about it later. I guess it's a good thing that yeh killed me." Sweeney looked at the boy silently, truly seeing for the first time how the lad stared at Mrs. Lovett. There was love in his eyes.

"Mrs. Lovett is good for the boy," the barber said quietly. Pirelli nodded. It was then that both Mrs. Lovett and Toby got up to clean up the shop.

"Thank heavens that t'morrow is Christmas. Me poor bones need th' rest," Mrs. Lovett stated in her usual cheerful voice. Both Toby and Sweeney could tell that she was feigning it. It was then that she started to cough violently. Toby rushed to the cabinet to get her something to drink (Gin to no surprise) and then ran to her side.

"Mum, you alright?" The boy asked as he handed her the drink when her coughing finally ceased.

"I'm fine, love. Jus' a silly cough, that's all."

"Well, you've had this "silly" cough fer two weeks, now," Toby muttered firmly. Mrs. Lovett brushed it off.

"It's stubborn but it's also harmless. There's no need t' worry, Toby." Toby still looked concerned.

"I don't know, mum. Perhaps we should have a doctor see yeh." Mrs. Lovett shook her head.

"No, too expensive."

"Not if we 'ad Mr. Todd help pay for it," Toby stated. Mrs. Lovett cast a nervous glance up at the ceiling very briefly before looking at Toby with that motherly smile upon her face.

"It's nothin', alright? Besides, I don't think Mr. T would be very happy if he spent th' money on a doctor t' find out tha' this cough is jus' a cough." Toby wanted to say more, but Mrs. Lovett placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Come along, let's get yeh to bed. It's a special day t'morrow!" Mrs. Lovett led the boy up to the second floor of their apartment, with Pirelli and Sweeney following close behind. The boy's room was small and dark. Mrs. Lovett lit a candle and tucked Toby in for the night.

"Mum, are yeh sure tha' th' cough is nothing?"

"I'm sure, love. There's nothin' to worry about," She leaned in and kissed Toby on the cheek, "Now, get some sleep." After blowing out the candle, Mrs. Lovett exited Toby's room and quietly closed the door. Pirelli and Sweeney followed her back down to the parlor. She sat down by the fire and picked up a book on the coffee table. It was then that she began to violently cough again into a cloth so Toby could not hear her. When it finally ceased, Mrs. Lovett looked down at the cloth to see blood. Crumpling it up in her hand, she stared up at the ceiling with silent tears spilling down her face. Sweeney turned to face Pirelli.

"The cough isn't harmless and she knows it," he said quickly. Pirelli shrugged.

"Why do yeh care? You said yourself that the world would be better off without her." Sweeney stared at Pirelli, shocked and hurt. He looked back at Mrs. Lovett.

"She won't die. She's too stubborn to die. It'll blow over like she said it would," Sweeney said mainly to himself as he watched the baker fall into an uneasy sleep. Suddenly, Sweeney finds himself in a grave yard. He turns to Pirelli, who looks much older.

"What's happened to you?"

"My spirit is aging rapidly. This is where I must leave you to meet the final spirit."

"Is the final spirit someone that I know?" Sweeney asked. Pirelli turned away and began to walk off into the fog without answering Sweeney's question. Sweeney called after him in vain. Growling, Sweeney turned and froze; the Ghost of Christmas Future stood before him.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**The Ghost of Christmas Future**

The hooded ghost stood before Sweeney, regarding him silently. Sweeney stared back, trying to see if he knew this ghost. The face wasn't visible; it was lost in the blackness of the hood. The ghost was about Sweeney's height but it was impossible to tell what its gender was. Sweeney was very uneasy, though. He had a strong feeling that he knows this ghost from somewhere.

"You're the next ghost," Sweeney stated quietly. All it did was stare at him, not speaking. Sweeney swallowed, examining the ghost a bit more. Who could it be?

"Let's get this over with," The barber said slowly. The ghost took a step closer to Sweeney and placed its arm around him. The two walked into the fog that Pirelli had disappeared in earlier. When they emerged, they were at Fleet Street. Sweeney's eyes widened when he saw the pie shop. It was abandoned. The windows were very so dirty that you couldn't see what was inside. The words _Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies_ were worn and peeling. Sweeney turned and faced the ghost.

"Why is this place abandoned? Where are Mrs. Lovett and the boy? Where am _I_?" Sweeney demanded angrily. The ghost stayed silent, gesturing the barber to follow it. Sweeney growled in frustration and followed the hooded figure. Maybe they all moved to the sea side, like how Mrs. Lovett had dreamed. Sweeney supposed he moved with them. He stared at the ghost ahead of him.

_Where the bloody hell are we going?!?_

They continued to walk through the winding streets of London. Sweeney caught snippets of conversations from the people they would pass.

"I feel bad for that lad, losin' 'is mum."

"Course, th' only thing left he 'ad died th' next week! I swear that man died on purpose. He always seemed bitter and cruel."

"I wonder if anyone will buy that shop."

Sweeney wanted to stop and listen to the group of men they were passing, curious to see who they were gossiping about, but the ghost continued ahead, forcing the barber to follow. Sweeney was feeling very uneasy, although he didn't know why. When he looked around, they were standing outside of a run-down flower shop. He and the ghost stood across the street from the place, neither moving. Sweeney was getting impatient.

"Why did we stop here?" No answer.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Sweeney asked, still getting no answer. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the flower shop. A few minutes later, someone emerged from the shop. Sweeney's eyes widened. It was Mrs. Lovett's lad, Toby! He was holding a small bouquet of flowers and was heading in their direction.

"Toby," Sweeney stated firmly to catch the boy's attention. Toby didn't hear or see him. Instead, he walked through Sweeney and headed down the street. Sweeney stood in bewilderment.

_Did he just walk __**through**__ me?_

Sweeney was pulled by his thoughts when the ghost took him by the arm to get him to follow. Sweeney glanced at the hand, seeing how masculine it was. He now knew that the ghost was a male. Before he could examine the hand, the ghost pulled it away. Growling in frustration, Sweeney followed the ghost. They kept on walking until they found themselves in a grave yard. Up ahead, Toby was seen staring down at a grave. The ghost beckoned Sweeney to approach. Slowly, Sweeney walked towards Toby, his heart sinking when he saw the tears in his eyes.

"No," He whispered, now standing at Toby's side. The grave stone before them was simple and had a coating of snow on the top. The name, though, stood out too painfully to the barber. Eleanor Josephine Lovett lied before them, as still as the icy air. Sweeney blinked a couple of times, hoping that what he was seeing was false, but the grave stood its place, along with the name.

"Hello, mum. It's Toby," The boy said happily, although it was hard for him to do so. Toby knelt down and placed the flowers on his mum's grave.

"It's Christmas, mum. Yer favorite holiday."

_No, no, no…!_

"I'm getting' by well. Been working as a baker fer Mr. Jone's Bakery. 'E's alright, I suppose." Toby smiled sadly.

"I miss yeh, mum. I know yeh told me t' be strong, but it's hard…you were th' only family I had," He sobbed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Sweeney stared at the grave, reading the name over and over again.

_This can't be…._

"I knew that cough yeh had was no good. I knew it! An' that Mr. Todd jus' stood by and allowed yeh to slowly fade away." Toby turned and glared at the grave across from Mrs. Lovett's.

"Couldn't even have 'imself buried beside you, after all yeh did for the ungrateful git. He wos too blind to see that yeh loved 'im." Sweeney's eyes widened.

…_what?_

"If 'e's up there with you, mum, 'e better be treatin' you right." Toby then kissed the tips of his fingers and ran them along Mrs. Lovett's name.

"I'll buy th' pie shop back someday. I'll keep your legacy goin'. Me name's Tobias Lovett, now and I'll be sure that th' pie shop stays in me family for generations t' come." The boy got up, freely crying, but wearing a bitter sweet grin.

"I promise yeh," He said softly. Toby then turned and left, never looking back. Sweeney stood as still as a statue, staring at Mrs. Lovett's grave.

"So, this is how it is, isn't it?" Sweeney growled quietly, facing his own grave, "We both die, right?" He faced the silent ghost now, glaring angrily at it.

"Well, I do not want this! Not for her, at least," The barber closed his eyes, "Mrs. Lovett has always been an annoyingly lively person. She deserves to die as an old women in bed, not die because of a stupid cough!" Sweeney took a step closer to the ghost.

"This can be changed, can't it? This is only a possible future, right??" The ghost did not answer, flaring Sweeney's rage to the boiling point.

"ANSWER ME, COWARD!" The barber bellowed, grabbing the ghost by the shoulder and roughly yanking the hood off. Sweeney paused in horror. Benjamin Barker stared back at him, his eyes as black as coal. Sweeney let out a strangled cry, finding himself back in his barber shop, strangling his pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Epilogue**

Sweeney stared at his surroundings. He was hovering over his pillow in his cot. When he looked around his shop, it was morning and it was lightly snowing outside. The barber grinned slightly as he jumped out of bed. He quickly dressed and put on his one of his finest colognes before dashing out of his shop. From the landing, he could see Toby exiting the pie shop.

"Lad," He yelled, catching the boy's attention. Toby looked up at him, stunned.

"Y-yes, Mr. Todd?"

"What day is it?" He asked. Toby stared at him.

"It's…Christmas day, sir," Toby answered nervously.

_Excellent!_

"Come up here, boy," Sweeney beckoned. He may've been pretty happy, but he didn't show it on his face. So, Toby reluctantly went up the stairs to the barber, afraid of what he had in store for him. Sweeney reached inside of his coat and gave Toby a gracious amount of money.

"Go and buy the biggest goose you can find." Toby gawked at the money and then at Mr. Todd, who was willingly smiling at the boy. Giving Toby a pat on the back, Sweeney brushed by him to go down to the pie shop. Before entering, Sweeney made sure he had his expressionless look on his face. Mrs. Lovett was in the kitchen and had her back to him. He could see that she was cleaning up after he and Toby ate.

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney barked, causing the poor baker to jump. She turned to face him, looking slightly shocked to see him out of his shop.

"Good mornin', Mr. Todd," She said cheerfully, although he could tell she was nervous. Sweeney quickly approached the baker and took her by the arm roughly, catching her off-guard.

"You're comin' with me," He growled quietly. Sweeney dragged Mrs. Lovett out of her shop.

"M-Mr. Todd, wot's th' meaning o' this?" She squeaked. The barber kept his gaze ahead as he spoke.

"I see that you and the boy ate breakfast." Mrs. Lovett stared up at him, obviously confused.

"Well, o' course, Mr. Todd. It is mornin', after all…" Sweeney quickened their pace, making the baker very nervous. She had no idea where Sweeney was taking her.

"You didn't make me any, my pet," Sweeney growled dangerously.

"Y-yes, I did! I wos goin' to bring it up after I cleaned. You were still asleep when I went t' bring it up th' first time."

"So, you entered me room without my permission?" He asked angrily, still keeping his gaze ahead.

"M-Mr. Todd, where are we goin'?" Mrs. Lovett asked as they turned into a dark alley.

"You do not know when to be quiet, do you?" The barber asked softly as they continued to walk deeper into the alley. He could feel the baker shaking under his grip. Oh, she was in for a surprise.

"Mr. Todd, please tell me!"

"You're constantly talkin'. Always puttin' your nose where it doesn't belong. Now, I hear you coughing loudly at night, making it hard for me to get some sleep," He continued slowly. In the corner of his eye, Sweeney could see that Mrs. Lovett was as white as a ghost. Grinning ever-so-slightly, Sweeney allowed his free hand to reach into his jacket.

"I'll be doin' everyone a great favor if I were to silence that cough forever," He said darkly. This is where they stopped. Mrs. Lovett made an attempt to break free from the barber's grip, but all he did was tighten it so she couldn't run. He turned them so they were facing a building. Mrs. Lovett stared up at the sign, looking dumbfounded as she read it:

_**Dr. William's Office**_

_**175 Potters Street, London**_

She turned her attention back to Sweeney when he pulled out a heavy bag of coins from his coat. He smiled slightly at her before knocking on the door of the doctor's office.

* * *

The walk home from the doctor's office was very quiet. Sweeney had his arm looped around Mrs. Lovett's and she was holding a small bag in her free hand. She kept on casting the barber glances once in a while, looking very confused. Sweeney took notice to this.

"Why must you keep on looking at me, Mrs. Lovett?" He asked suddenly without looking down at her. She quickly looked away as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm…uh…jus' a bit stunned, tha's all," She replied meekly. Sweeney smiled, looking down at her.

"You're stunned that I have a heart…that I actually care. Is that it?" She looked up at him, looking speechless for a moment before she nodded, looking away from him again.

"Well, my dear, I do care for you. Even if I don't show it. Besides, I can't have the best baker in all of London die because of a stupid, little cough," He said quietly, still looking at her. After a moment, she looked back at him.

"Wos it really tha' serious?" Mrs. Lovett asked quietly. Sweeney nodded slowly, wearing a serious expression on his face as he studied hers. The look in her eyes was so familiar to him. That same look was once reflected in Lucy's eyes when they had first met.

"You should head back to the shop and help the lad with cooking that goose. I'll catch up with you later," Sweeney stated as he pulled away from the baker.

"Goose?" She asked, confused. He turned and looked at her.

"Yes, goose. I gave the lad some money to get some. I'll see you back at the shop." Turning, Sweeney left Mrs. Lovett alone. She stared at him until he was no longer in her line of sight.

"Wot's gotten into him?" She asked herself as she headed back to Fleet Street.

* * *

Christmas dinner was done by the time Sweeney had returned. What shocked both Toby and Mrs. Lovett was the fact the Sweeney was actually going to eat with them for once. At first, everyone was quiet as they ate. When they were all done eating, the three people in the pie shop were laughing and having a merry time.

"Well, it's time t' open presents!" Mrs. Lovett announced cheerfully.

"You two go in the parlor without me. I'll be back in a moment," Sweeney stated before leaving the pie shop for his own shop. Mrs. Lovett and Toby exchanged glances before heading into the parlor. A few minutes later, Sweeney appeared with two wrapped boxes in his arms. The boy and the baker stared in disbelief as he handed both of them their gifts.

"You first, lad." Toby stared at the barber for a moment before opening up his gift. The boy gawked at the brand new suit that he pulled out of the box. Mrs. Lovett stared at it, also, looking as stunned as Toby.

"Your turn, my pet," Sweeney said calmly, watching Mrs. Lovett intently. She carefully unwrapped her gift and opened the box it was in. She let out a gasp when she pulled the very gorgeous and elegant dress from its container.

"Mr. Todd…it's beautiful," Mrs. Lovett whispered. She looked up at him to see him wearing the largest smile on his face. She hasn't seen him smile like that since he was Benjamin Barker.

"I'm glad you like it, my love." Before she could talk herself out of it, Mrs. Lovett got up, walked over to Sweeney, and hugged him tightly, shyly kissing him on the cheek. She then quickly pulled away, mortified that she actually did that. Before she could get away, Sweeney grabbed her by around the waist and pulled her into an intimate kiss. Toby stared at the barber and the baker in utter shock as they kissed. When the kiss finally ended, Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett stared at each other for the longest time. Mrs. Lovett looked very stunned and flushed; Sweeney looked equally as shocked, but soon replaced it with a small, genuine smile. Placing his hand on the small of her back, Sweeney lead the baker back to her seat to open the rest of the presents. It was fair to say that nothing would ever be the same for the barber, the baker, and the boy on Fleet Street ever again. Then again, who said that was a bad thing?

**The End**

**

* * *

There you have it! Just to clarify, Lucy legitimately died in this story's universe. Also, Toby knew about the murders, but promised not to tell anyone. I hope you all have a merry Christmas!!!**


End file.
